We Caught You Fluffy!
by Midget a la minion
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come down stairs from her from God knows what they did and finds a certain Dog Demon doing something he shouldn't be doing in a dark corner in the kitchen... Oo


Title: We caught you fluffy!  
  
Lun-la strikes back! Ok, so I was at a party, and I asked what Seshoumaru should do when he was creeping up on Inuyasha and Kagome's lil talk by da river. And so Neco (One of my best friends^_-) Suggested a VERY, VERY good idea!!! I mean, real cute! Anyway, when I say 'We caught you fluffy!' I mean we're talking about his favourite food lol. Okay, go read and see what his fav food is! He might give you some! * Seshoumaru: Evil glare**Cringe* Maybe not…   
  
At the Higurashi house, it was around three in the morning, as a figure as a shadow made annoying sounds for everyone else in the house; or and, the people outside. Suddenly, a very sleepy looking Inuyasha came down from upstairs, with a pair of baggy cargos (Like his red Haori) and without a top, scratching his head.  
  
"Who the hell is there?"  
  
He growled, sounding really peeved.  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha turned around to see a very sleepy looking Kagome. She walked over to him, stretching and yawning. Inuyasha draped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She asked; she too had woken up from the strange sounds in the kitchen. He Looked down at her stretching form and saw she had his shirt on as a nightie, (Don't ask me what they were up to that night O_o) looking annoyed.   
  
"What was that noise all about?"  
  
She asked again, since she hadn't gotten an answer yet. Inuyasha shrugged.   
  
"Dunno, why don't you go check?"  
  
Kagome grabbed onto his arm, glaring up at him. He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Scaredy cat."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
* Thud *  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, as he pushed himself off the ground. He growled up at her, Kagome giggling. But the two froze when there was the rattling of the front door opening.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome eeped and hid behind a now standing Inuyasha, since she didn't have much clothes on. Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku entering, looking for them in the dark.   
  
"What are you two doing here so late?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Sango shrugging.  
  
"Don't ask me, Miroku said he felt an 'unpleasant aurora'"   
  
She muttered, Miroku hiding behind the kitchen table.  
  
"I thought it was another temple."  
  
Kagome peeked from behind Inuyasha.   
  
Sango saw her friend and smiled, and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why do you have Inuyasha's shirt on?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, Inuyasha ruffling her hair.  
  
"Ummm~, …"  
  
Sango and Miroku (Who had found himself beside Sango once again) Gaped at her with unbelieving eyes.   
  
"You two…"  
  
Kagome blushed and chose that moment to throw her couch cushions at them in the face, so they couldn't say anything else. Inuyasha's ears were getting pissed because of the noise from just outside the kitchen, something caused by liquid. And then another few (hundred) people appeared; lets just say all the important main characters. (I couldn't be bothered typing down how their appearance occurred ^_-) Kagome sweat dropped as most of them had their eyes on her.   
  
"Stop starring or I'll get some rosary necklaces from Kaede-obaachan and put them all on you and say -"   
  
Inuyasha threw a cushion at Kagome's face from preventing her from saying the 'S' word.  
  
Kagome grumbled and crossed her arms, as the main characters sweat dropped, but then found what Inuyasha was tracking down interesting and joined him on his hunt.   
  
"Can you see it?"  
  
Kagome and Sango asked, as they all watched with horrified eyes. Kagome and Sango listened, and heard crunching noises.  
  
"I'm ashamed to have such a brother…"  
  
Kagome and Sango heard Inuyasha say, the girl's eyes confused.   
  
"What's happening?"  
  
The two wedged themselves through the crowd, and came to Inuyasha and Miroku's side, wide eyed once looking at the seen.  
  
Seshoumaru sat like a dog, his face infested with crumbs, as he munched on some biscuits, scoffing himself. Kagome gulped, as Inuyasha sniffed them and grinned.  
  
"Gimme a biscuit!"  
  
"No! These are mine!"  
  
"Gimme!"  
  
"No!!!~~~~~~"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
Kagome yelled at them, as the brothers looked up at her with annoyed eyes.   
  
"Do you know what the hell you're eating, Seshoumaru?"  
  
Seshoumaru shook his head, though he didn't look like he cared what they were or not.  
  
"It's um, not for humans."  
  
"I am not a human, wench."  
  
"Well, ok, they aren't for people."  
  
Seshoumaru raised an eyebrow, as Inuyasha inched his way closer to the box, trying not to be noticed by his older brother. Kagome sighed. Sango got out a torch and beamed it at the box, everyone reading the label:  
  
Pedigree pal's Champion Dog Biscuits! For all ages. Warning! Keep away from children under the age of five. NOT TO BE EATEN BY PEOPLE.  
  
Seshoumaru swallowed a chunk of the biscuit, gulping. Inuyasha was inching away from the box, watching his brother's face turn to pale to green, to blue and all other colours.   
  
"Ughhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Seshoumaru went into the bathroom and everyone made a face at the demon lord's 'puking'. Kagome shrugged, yawning again.   
  
"He liked them didn't he?"  
  
Inuyasha made a gagging sound.  
  
"And we were fighting over them."  
  
Kagome glared at all the other people in the room.  
  
"Why is everyone so suddenly here anyway? This is my house!"  
  
* Inuyasha peeping behind Kagome * "And mine! Well, it should be now…"  
  
Kouga glared at Inuyasha with death declaring eyes.  
  
"You dog-turd, you did what?!?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm going upstairs."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles, growling at Kouga.  
  
"I'll be right up!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
* Major thud *  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kouga used Inuyasha as a springboard and leaped towards Kagome's room, only to have his ankle grabbed onto by Inuyasha.   
  
"You are so not going up there."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"The hell with you!"  
  
* SMASH CRASH BANG KABOOM*  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed and walked out of the house; that was just another of their fighting episodes. The other main characters thought it was boring too and they too left, having a group discussion about having a picnic the next day. (Don't ask me where that came from!)  
  
Seshoumaru came back down, looking pale. Inuyasha finished Kouga off with a punch in the stomach and Kouga flew out the window shouting 'She's still mine dog turd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Seshoumaru whacked his head on the table, groaning. Inuyasha got a jug of water and splashed it in his brother's face, Seshoumaru giving him 'the finger'.  
  
"That helped."   
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Go sleep in Souta's room, I'm going up to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha said, and left his brother on the kitchen bench, as he whistled his way up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
  
"Bloody moron."  
  
&&&  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please Review!!! 


End file.
